


sagittarius

by mermaidhanji



Series: Josepha & Judith [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Jewish Character, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhanji/pseuds/mermaidhanji
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Judith Ryder.





	1. protection; T

**Author's Note:**

> what is up my good pals i finally fucking finished andromeda lol so here's some stuff i slammed out about judith as i've been playing them. tags and rating will be updated as i go, and i'll have the rating of each individual drabble in the chapter title! thanks for reading have a good time and l'shanah tovah here's to a good 5779!

"You taking 'eyes on the back of your head' seriously?" Peebee quipped. Splayed on the bed, she traced the tattoo between Judith's shoulders, making them shiver in Jaal's embrace. "Or back of your... back..."

"I am guessing that's another idiom," Jaal rumbled, brushing Judith's curls from their neck.

"You guessed right." Judith laughed; it quavered slightly from Peebee's wandering touch. "Eyes on the back of your head means nothing gets past you. That symbol," they gestured behind with their thumb, "is a little different. It's called a hamsa, though there are a few other names. It's for good luck, protection, or both, depending."

"Wow," Peebee murmured, breath fanning over Judith's skin. Her fingertip followed the curve of the eye in the palm. "Which is yours?"

"Protection." They smiled lightly against Jaal's bare chest. "The fingers pointing up is for warding. The eye represents the evil eye, which is like..." Judith pursed their lips. "Imagine if someone looked at you, and their look alone brought misfortune, death, all that good shit. That's the evil eye."

"So..." Jaal spoke slow and thoughtful as always; Judith loved watching him concentrate as he learned something new. "You use a symbol of evil to ward against that very evil?"

"Yeah." They shrugged. "I always thought of it as a mirror. It sees itself and goes off running." Now Judith smiled again, fond, and hugged Jaal closer. "My brother and I match."

Peebee's lips touched between their shoulder blades. "I like it."

"As do I. It's very beautiful, like you." Jaal stroked their cheek, Peebee cuddled skin to skin against their back, and Judith sighed sweetly. Then, Jaal's touch trailed down; his electricity tingled pleasantly along the pale blue pattern at their neck. "Does this have a similar meaning?"

"Nah," Judith said around a ticklish giggle. "It just looks sick."

"Sick?" His tone was puzzled. Judith looked up through their lashes to see him frowning, confused and a little concerned. "Do humans bear these markings when ill? Is that a positive attribute?"

Peebee muffled snickers against the sheets, and Jaal raised a brow. Judith reached up to gently pat his cheek. "It's slang, babe."

A loud snort sounded in their ear, and then Peebee was apologizing through giggles. Jaal sighed, but he was smiling, and it was always true. He shimmied down the bed to kiss both their foreheads, Peebee threw her arm over the two, and Judith quietly thanked all that deflected the evil away.


	2. dearest; G

_Dearest,_

_In your culture, is "dearest" too strong a word to use when two people are fond of each other? And is "fond" too strong a word to use when two people enjoy flirting with each other?_

_I enjoy you. Even now, I smile picturing your face.  
Angara are free with our emotions, and it feels normal for me to lay mine at your feet. I hope this is not too strange for your species and that you can comfortably accept them._

_I enjoy you—but more than that, I adore your strength and courage and beauty._

_Your dearest,  
Jaal_

"You okay there, Ryder?" Suvi asked curiously.

Judith slapped a hand over their mouth. Some strange, delighted sound between a giggle and gurgle had erupted from them, and they found their face hot to the touch. They turned slowly from the bridge's terminal, facing Suvi and Kallo's stares, though they'd rather sink into their hoodie and stay there.

"Fine!" Judith squeaked—then cleared their throat and tried again. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Kallo looked concerned, and maybe a little suspicious. "Sounded like something jumped down your throat."

Judith laughed nervously. "Oh, just—just a cough." They coughed roughly for good measure; it wasn't very convincing. "Think I picked up a bug on Kadara or something, I'm gonna go rest up. Catch you both later!"

"You should have Lexi check—" Suvi was saying, but Judith was already booking a hasty retreat from the bridge.

They heard a soft sigh, and then a whisper from Kallo: "Is that how sick humans usually sound?"

The door slid shut, and Judith leaned heavily against it, letting out a breath of relief. They took a moment to gather themself, and felt infinitely thankful no one else was around to see them. Embarrassing as that was, however, Judith couldn't help but smile.

 _Dearest._ They grinned wide, and their heart fluttered like a butterfly.

They slid down a ladder and ducked into their quarters. Sergeant P.B. Fiddles was curled up on the couch, and the pyjak poked his head up as Judith entered, chirping curiously.

"Hey there, little guy," they cooed, picking him up and twirling him around the room. The Sergeant seemed to like it, trilling happily as Judith laughed. "Wanna come sit with me?"

They cuddled the pyjak in their arms and made a beeline for their personal terminal, immediately opening their inbox and the email from Jaal. Judith's eyes roved over the words, again and again, almost hungry with excitement and something they couldn't quite name.

 _Fond._ Their heart felt warm. _He thinks I'm strong, and courageous, and beautiful._ Another giggle bubbled from them, and now they welcomed it—that was probably Jaal's influence, they thought. Their toes wiggled and they squirmed in their seat; Fiddles looked confused by the constant movement of their lap.

 _He adores me._ Judith sighed and just about melted in their seat, smitten. They wouldn't be surprised if hearts were popping out their ears. Damn if Jaal wasn't smooth.

But he was only being his most genuine self, wasn't he? That was how angara rolled, and his honesty made him all the more charming. And admirable. And wonderful.

 _Your dearest._ Judith laughed again, full and joyful, and spun their chair around. _My dearest._ The thought of calling him such made them dizzy—though maybe that was the spinning. Probably both.

Fiddles chirruped curiously, and Judith planted both feet on the floor, halting the chair. "Yeah?" They asked the pyjak. He looked up at them with his big, dark eyes, tilting his head. "You wondering what I'm gonna do?"

The Sergeant remained that way, his tail drifting side to side in interest. Judith pressed their lips together and their brow furrowed, eyes now clouded in thought. "Am I being immature, Sergeant? Or selfish? I'm the only Pathfinder right now; so many lives are riding on me." Their shoulders sagged under the weight. "It may not be a good idea... but I really do..." Judith mulled over the words, and a smile crept onto their face. "I really do enjoy him." Their back straightened. "I adore him."

Fiddles booped their nose with his long snout, and Judith laughed delightedly. "Maybe you're right." They scratched behind the pyjak's floppy ears, and he made a happy, trilling purr. Judith pictured Jaal's face and smiled. "Maybe I deserve a little happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story i was the one who made the weird delighted squawking as i read that email lmao


	3. again, please; T

_To: You_

_From: Yours_

_Again, please._

_\--Peebee_

Judith's nose scrunched with a grin as they threw their head back and crowed. Their little rodent perked up, and tilted his head curiously as Judith stood, still laughing.

"Don't worry buddy," they said around giggles, "I'll be back soon."

They snickered all the way up the ladder, to the bridge, ducking Suvi and Kallo's inquisitive looks and into the escape pod.

"Hey!" Peebee turned with a smile. "What's—"

Judith interrupted with a playful, messy kiss, laughter bubbling against Peebee's lips. She made a startled, but pleased sound, and deepened the kiss. Judith's hands found her hips and pressed forward, leaning Peebee against her workspace, eliciting the most delightful little moan that made them shiver.

When they parted, Peebee's cheeks were dusted violet, and her breath warmed their lips. She cleared her throat, and continued: "What's up?"

Judith laughed again, and kissed Peebee's neck, making her breath hitch just slightly. "You're cute. That's what's up."

"Tell me something I don't know, gorgeous."

"Hmm, something you don't know..." Judith tapped a fingertip to their lip, miming deep thought. "You know I love you."

Peebee's smile was so soft it made their heart swell. "Sure do."

"And you know we're both cute."

"Absolutely."

"Do you know... what would be _really_ fun?" Judith leaned in close again with a devilish smirk. "Since you asked so nicely?"

Peebee bit her lip, excited. "What?"

Judith's fingers danced up her arm, and their gaze held purpose. They jerked their head to the escape pod proper and murmured: "Doing that again in zero-G."

Peebee's face lit up like the stars. Before they could blink, she had taken their face in both hands and was kissing them with all the passion she had—it was like the eye of a beautiful storm, and they were grasping her jacket for purchase in the whirlwind.

She pulled away with a sloppy smack. "I love you." Her smile was so warm, and full of life, and Judith wanted nothing but to grow with her. Then, in one swift movement, she dropped their pants. "Take off your clothes."

Judith guffawed, and Peebee with them, kissing again and again between giggles as they unzipped her coat, and the two stumbled into the escape pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peebee's romance is super fuckin good and she and judith are super fuckin in love and im emotional thank you


	4. the chase; T

"That responsibility thing," Vetra began, "It's about my sister, isn't it?"

"Oh good sleuthing, Sherlock. Gold star." Liam's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Two, three red dots flickered to life on the Nomad's nav system. Judith sucked in air through their teeth, and muttered: "Uh, guys—"

"Your mouth's gonna get your ass in trouble." Vetra had never sounded so dangerous, even in the midst of a firefight.

"My mouth didn't drag a kid to Andromeda," Liam retorted.

"Screw you, Kosta." Three red dots became four as Vetra snapped: "She had a choice!"

Judith looked out their side window; they could only catch a glimpse of movement around the jut of Kadara's hills, but whatever it was, it was big. "Hey—"

"Some choice. Lose you, or come here. Crazy how upbeat she is, considering."

Vetra seethed, her voice low and threatening. "Stay out of my shit and don't talk to my sister."

"You can kill each other when we _aren't_ about to die!" Judith yelled and slammed on the pedal—all three lurched as the Nomad sped forward, barely dodging two blasts of acid spit. One of two eirochs on their tail snarled in frustration.

"Shit!" Liam muttered. Even through the Nomad's thrum, Judith felt thundering as the eirochs charged, accompanied by the heavy _thump-thump-thump_ of a rylkor. The screeching adhi was just the cherry on top. Kicking up clouds of dust, Judith held tight and raced the rover sideways along a sheer rock face. _Wait for it—_ one eiroch was almost on them—then their stomach flipped as the thruster engaged, and they swiveled in the air past the giant. _SMASH!_ The eiroch rammed head-first into the rock with a great shake and a deafening roar.

"Hope that didn't just piss it off," Judith puffed. They swerved dangerously to dodge the other's massive claws, then jabbed at the thruster again, evading a swing of the rylkor's heavy tail.

"I think you just pissed it off!" Liam warned; the stunned eiroch stumbled from the impact and bellowed, ringing across the mountainsides.

"Maybe this is what happens when you start fights on missions, huh?" Judith said breathlessly.

"Ryder," Vetra hissed with urgency, "save the lecture for later and drive the damn rover!"

"Fair!" The Nomad veered, and the engine's boost vibrated in Judith's ribs as they zoomed into a narrow mountain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this legitimately happened to me in game while i was getting this banter like four animals charging me at once while they fought i was screaming


End file.
